1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media suited for storing computer software, and management methods for installing application programs recorded in the recording media into other recording media such as hard disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of software used in computers have been offered with recording media such as optical disks, magneto-optical disks, magnetic disks, memory cards, and magnetic tape.
As a type of such recording media, a partial ROM disk has been developed. The partial ROM disk includes a ROM area used only for reproduction and a rewritable area (RAM area) for recording and reproduction.
It is preferred that only a legally correct user who has bought an application program stored in a medium can use the program.
Usually the user installs an application program stored in a medium such as a CD-ROM into a hard disk of the user's personal computer and uses it. If the user lends the application program to another person after the user has installed the program in his or her computer, the person can also install the program in his or her computer.
In other words, with the use of one medium, the application program can be installed one after another in different computers, illegally providing the program unlimitedly.